Roasted
by seestadt55
Summary: Marinette is a savage, Chloe is marirekt, and Adrien is confused.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still obsessed and writing. I was reading and was struck with inspiration, and if you read the description you will know what I was struck with. I always loved the idea of Marinette being a straight savage. Enjoy.**

For Marinette, it was just another day at school. Come into class a couple seconds before the teacher, take notes, stare at Adrien, And zone out and design during Study Hall. She was adding details to an over the shoulder dress, with (you guessed it) Bare shoulders held up by a loop around the back of the neck. She had been working on and improving this piece for a month, and had a very detailed design, including shading and material types for different places. the dress itself was form-fitting, with a slit in the side that went to the mid-thigh, and a matching handbag. The dress itself was the color of cinder, with lighter vertical stripes throughout, the stripes being so close to the original shade that you could only tell if you looked. She was so busy that she didn't notice her friends trying to snap her out of it.

"Marinette, were you even paying attention?" Alya knew she wasn't, and so did Nino, but Adrien had no clue how focused she got when designing. He asked because he thought she was listening in, and when she had no reaction to his news, he was a bit confused.

"Sorry, what?" She looked up to see Adrien's concerned face with Alyaand Nino nodding about something or other on the sidelines. "I said, I 'managed to get a couple spare tickets for My father's fall showing, and asked if you would like to join me. Alya and Nino are coming, But you seemed to be in the zone." He held out a ticket to her.

"O-oh! yeah, I-I'd love to!" her face was dead as she grabbed the ticket. Or, It was before Chloe walked into the conversation. No, she didn't walk, she threw the door open without even knocking. Then things got _insane_.

"Adri-kins! My daddy told me you were going to your father's Fall fashion show! How about we go together, like old times?" She then noticed the ticket in Marinette's hand."Oh, thanks for holding that for me Marinette! I think Adrien would rather go with his real friend than his fake ones, especially the talentless ones!" And with that she took the ticket from Marinette, also tearing her design from the notebook, ripping it in half.

Marinette was _pissed_.

"Yeah Chloe, I'm sure you would know about friends and talent. I'd say that Adrien has ten times the friend making potential as you but seeing as how ten times zero is still zero, I won't. And in terms of talent, yours is only running to your father."

Bomb dropped.

The class, who could all hear, cheered for Marinette. Everyone went _nuts. Marinette had roasted Chloe and done it good!_

"ROASTED!"

"SOMEONE RUSH HER TO THE HOSPITAL, BECAUSE NO ALOE IS GONNA HELP _THAT_ BURN!"

"DAMN, I THINK CHLOE NEEDS TO SIT DOWN!"

"DO YOU SEE THIS! YOU MESS WITH MARINETTE, YOU BRING OUT THE SAVAGE!"

the last one was Alya. Definitely Alya. Everyone just pictured Mari slipping on aviators, walking away from an epic explosion, and stopping to wink and finger gun Chloe. Nino was on the ground Laughing, Kim and Alix were in the back screaming, Marinette had kicked her feet up onto the desk and leaned back in her chair. Chloe had already left the room with Sabrina following her.

Adrien had considered his Chat side the "King of Memes", but now that he'd met the side of Marinette that was a complete savage, he felt as if she had stormed the castle and dethroned him.

And he was into it.

 **To recap: Marinette is a savage, Adrien discovers his weird fetish (Savages), and Chloe died.**

 **ps- I am thinking of writing a crossover inspired by the fanfic fallen. read it. if you have, tell me if I should.**


	2. Akuma roasts

**Soooooo I read the reviews for the first chapter and decided to make a new one. The most requested was Akuma roasting. (I'm on my phone and can't find the thing, so just go with it)**

Marinette was walking to lunch, and was pleased with herself. She had verbally slapped Chloe and was proud. And then she fell. Down the stairs. Face first. She heard a cruel laugh and looked up, confused. Stairs were normally a stronger suit for her when Adrien wasn't there.

"Oh, look at the trash on the ground where it belongs!" Of course. Alya was still freaking out because of today's previous events, so it was only her and Chloe.

" so original Chloe. I might have to check that one for a copyright claim." And of course Chloe marched off again. Marinette gave her a couple minutes before there was an Akuma.

"I am the Fever Dream! You will know your greatest desire with only a blast of my gauntlet!" Marinette is surrounded by kids and the Akuma, meaning she can't transform. So she fights it. She literally just throws a mean right hook and almost breaks their jaw.

"You punch like a girl!" Too far. They try to get her with a few jabs but the gauntlets are too heavy.

"Well you punch like a villain with superpowers who can't beat a lightwait tiny girl! Talk about Shitty powers, can't hawkmoth do better?!" She throws more hooks and the Akuma surrenders.

Marinette is on a roll.

Once again, everyone around, including Chat who came in halfway through the fight, and Alya, who came in when she heard the Akuma scream, shouted in triumph. Marinette Managed to rope the Akuma's hands together, while Hawkmoth is just making pterodactyl noises.

Adrien is impressed by the girl who is strong enough to throw punches without splitting her knuckles.

 **What do you think? I'm probably going to make this a series now. Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter, and with that, goodnight!**


	3. Hawkmoth

**I am so sorry! The chapter uploaded for that brief period of time was a beginning that I gave up on. Here's the real chapter three!**

Marinette had a splitting headache. Fighting a noise-based Akuma at 3 am was not fun, and her very loud friends weren't helping. She ended up facedown on the desk, while her friends were oddly silent. Her class watched with baited breath as a purple butterfly flew into her earrings. She barely noticed it until Hawkmoth started talking to her.

"Silencer, aren't you tired of all the noise? Join me, and Paris will never know sound again!" And this time, Hawkmoth was projecting his voice to persuade her.

"My name is Marinette." She wasn't interested.

"You will need to get Lady- what? What do you mean?!" Nobody had ever refused Hawkmoth's offers before. He wasn't exactly used to being denied.

"My name is Marinette, and I don't want to silence Paris. Man, you must be desperate to go after someone who just has a headache, but keeping in mind that you akumatized a child having a tantrum, I wouldn't put it past you."

Now, at this point, Marinette's roasting people was getting to be normal, but when she brought up the child, it just made things better.

"You _will_ do as I say, insolent fool!" He then tried to do the mental pain thing with her, but surprisingly she didn't even flinch.

"My headache is already as bad as it can be. Bye." She then forced him out of her earrings, releasing a tiny white butterfly, and the dark energy around her disappeared.

Adrien was in awe. He had a headache too, but apparently Hawkmoth had chosen Marinette, and apparently Marinette had a strong enough will to fight the resident super villain and succeed. Apparently there was more to this girl than met the eye.

 **Hawkmoth can't handle insolent children. Suggest who you want her to roast next!**


	4. Chloe tries to roast someone

**Hey! I'm not dead! School has been tough on me, and I got sick recently too. I have new afterschool things to do, and I've been busy. Anyway, Marinette's not roasting chat. They're partners, and frankly I don't think she could if she tried. but in this chapter, Chloe tries to roast, and so does Chat.**

Chloe was sick of Marinette's newfound popularity. Everywhere she went, everyone was talking about the designer, And not noticing that she changed her eyeliner from crystal blue to sky blue. She was so tired of the girl getting _her_ popularity, stealing _her_ spotlight, that she couldn't take it anymore. What was so good about these roasts anyway?

"look, Chloe's doing something in the courtyard!" Marinette was instantly suspicious. She headed down the stairs, and soon learned what the commotion was all about.

"And he doesn't even do anything to help her, either!"

Marinette could handle Chloe's snobiness normally, especially when it came to herself, but _nobody_ insults Chat Noir and gets away with it! She pushed herself into the middle of the crowd, and Spoke up.

"At least he's trying to help! All you ever do is make more akumas for them to fight!" Chloe whirled around to face Marinette and smirked. "well, Maritrash is here to stick up for that pathetic excuse for a hero. Losers stick together, I guess."

"if you really think he's a loser, I think the rest of Paris will be after your blood, Chloe. Chat and Ladybug are partners, And he's better than her in some categories, just as she is in others. There's a reason they represent balance Chloe." Marinette Didn't try to target her personally or be mean this time, just support her partner. She really didn't like when she was unnecessarily mean.

"That mangy cat has his good points, I admit, but I don't think he'd like a pathetic baker's daughter trying and failing to defend him!" A shadow was cast across the crowd. One with...ears? and a tail?"Actually Chloe, I'm purr-ity sure the 'baker's daughter' Is doing a great job of defending my honor!" The crowd gasped.

"Hey purr-incess, how have you been doing? Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks!" The crowd gasped again. "Marinette knows Chat Noir!? How did a peasant like her ever even meet a superhero?!" of course Chloe had to add her input. "Actually, she saved my tail when the evillustrator incedent took place. I've been visiting her ever since."

Alya was shocked. Nino was shocked. Adrien wasn't there, naturally. Chloe was in denial.

"Hey priness, are mew still up for movie night on friday?" insert shock here. "Sure Chat."

fin

 **Wow! writing after all this time feels good. I want to finish this series off with a bang after a couple more chapters, so leave suggestions for me, and if you have a really good one, message it to me! Also, I'm considering making a kind of conclusion to the crossover fallen. Tell me if you want to see it!**

 **That's all, Folks!**


End file.
